Goodbye For Now
by Black Violin
Summary: Kaiba is invited to a big banquet where he meets someone familiar...KaibaxIshizu
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did I wouldn't be here now would I?  

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hey there everyone! This was a songfic but I got a warning from Kari Izumi. Kari, thanks. I didn't know that songfics weren't allowed and you made a good point. So, this is for you. I hope everyone else likes it! (Please R&R when your done  )

Kaiba entered KaibaCorp. (like he did every day), and grabbed his coffee from the coffee pot in the break room (like he did every day). Then he made his way to the elevator where he rode up to the 17th floor (like he did every day) and walked into his office (like he did every day).

Everything was normal so far, though, Kaiba couldn't shake the feeling that something was not like it was every day. He scanned his office. There was a neat stack of papers on the corner of his desk that was there every morning, waiting to be completed. The little light on his CPU flashed a light blue and the air conditioner hummed softly. Like they normally did. The book shelves were dusty as normal and that annoying _clakkity clack clakkity_, from his secretary typing on the keyboard, traveled though the air duct as normal.

But something was…_wrong_. The feeling was strange. The mix of his chest tightening and seeing nothing out of place was just frustrating. Kaiba took his place at his desk and awakened his computer from standby. It hummed quietly, as if it were sighing.

Kaiba spun around in his chair to face the window. He rested his chin on his intertwined fingers. It was almost sun up and the dawn was showing it's bright colors. Even from one of the highest floors of the building, Kaiba could see houses and other buildings starting to come alive, like the city was awakening.

His computer made a _duunn_ sound, signifying that Kaiba's computer was done loading. He turned around and began to read his e-mail. Most of them were strictly business, corporation stats and whatnot. The rest was junk mail and nonsense. One e-mail caught his attention though. It was titled: **Invitation **and it was from…

"_Pegasus_," Kaiba said the name as if it were a virus infecting every computer in town. On a normal occasion, he would have deleted it on the spot, but not this time. Something made him open it. It read:

To: Kaiba, Seto

Cc:

Subjet: **Invitation**

From: Pegasus, Maximillion

Kaiba,

Hello there Kaiba- Boy! Doing well I hope? I am formally inviting you to a Company Banquet. Every CEO of the biggest company's in the world will be there. I insist you come.

Your friend,

-Pegasus

"_Your friend?_" Kaiba thought. They had never been friends and they never will be. On the e-mail was an attached file, with the address of where the banquet was going to be held.


	2. Chapter 2

-cries- I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! Please forgive me! -sniff- (I'm such a bad authoress, shame on me!)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**-------------------------------**

Ishizu sat at a table in the banquet hall, slowly eating her food. Across from her sat a short, nervous looking man with beady eyes and small mustache. His thinning hair was combed back to cover the bald spot on his head and he wore a rather boring brown suit.

"S-so...um, Ishizu," He began, pulling at his tie as if it were choking him, "H-how have you b-been?"

"Very well, thank you," She replied politly, thinking to herself, 'What am I doing here?'

Ishizu already knew the answer though. The man she sat from across was Mr. Bigham, the CEO of the museum that supported her Egypt exhibits. He'd invited her to this banquet as his guest, and even paid for her airfare and boarding. She felt like she was imposing on the man, but he insisted on her comming.

"That's nice. What d-do you think of this p-place?" Mr. Bigham stuttered.

Ishizu glanced around the room. The banquet hall was a lovely setting. The floor was tiled a fine marble that seemed to complement the large glass chandalier on the ceiling. Gold curtains, tied to the sides, hung down the many glass windows and the doors leading out to the padio. The tables were set with a white table clothe. Each had a small center piece of flowers and a bottle of wine. The crowd seemed to only be rich people chatting away and a few waiters that were frantically running about.

"It's very nice," Ishizu said, taking another bite of her food.

The truth was, she didn't want to be there. She had more important things to do back in Egypt, like translating some new texts that were found in the Valley of the Kings. When Ishizu had gotten the invite, her whole excavation team convinced her that she needed a break and the perfect opportunity had presented itself.

"W-well, if you don't l-like it, then we could always g-go someplace nicer," The short man said, starting to blush.

Feeling like she had to get away, Ishizu excused herself, saying that she had to go "Freshen up." Instead of going to the ladies room, however, she found herself out on the padio. The night was clear and crisp, perfect for the shining moon and bright stars. No one was out there except for herself. The change of atmosphere made Ishizu suddenly relaxed.

"What are _you_ doing here?" A raspy voice asked. Startled, Ishizu turned around fast. A tall man with light brown hair and azure eyes stared at her, waiting for an answer. He wore a black texedo and stood expectantly with his arms crossed.

"Kaiba?" She asked with a tone of suprise. She should have expected him to be there. After all, he was the CEO of KaibaCorp. Kaiba sneered, and for a second Ishizu thought he was going to say something snide. But he didn't. Instead, he unfolded his arms and approached her with a few long strides. He stood in front of her, looking down upon her as if she were a nusence.

"You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"

Ishizu replied with a breif statment, "I was invited by the head of Domino's museum."

There was a settling pause between the two. Ishizu found herself thinking back to her dual with Kaiba. In her mind, she should have won. The Mellenium Necklace had forseen her victory, but fate had changed the outcome greatly. It must have been some kind of justice, though, because realing on the Mellenium Item was a form of cheating. If she were to dual Kaiba again, without the Necklace, would she be able to come close to beating him? Kaiba suddenly turned on heel and began to head back into the building.

"Kaiba," Ishizu began. Kaiba stopped, but didn't turn towards her as she continued, "I challange you to a dual."

"Fine. We'll meet at KaibaCorp around noon." He replied, vanishing back into the Banquet Hall and leaving her alone on the padio.

'Fool' Kaiba thought, making his way back to his table, 'How dare she challange me. I will make sure she loses.'

---------------------

Another short chappy, sorry. -sweatdrop- Anyway, I'm pretty proud of it. I know that there is a lot of spelling errors, but I'll fix them later. Ja ne!


End file.
